


[podfic] (Don't) Give a Damn

by read by lunchee (lunchee)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character Study, Format: Streaming, Gen, I got to be so performative with this recording, Light Angst, Minor Original Character(s), Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, attempts at accents were made, due to Vicchan, it was super fun!, mari-centric, you know why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 16:31:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11017212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunchee/pseuds/read%20by%20lunchee
Summary: forochel's story read aloud. 1hr20mins.Mari, through the years.





	[podfic] (Don't) Give a Damn

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [(Don't) Give A Damn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10809846) by [forochel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/forochel/pseuds/forochel). 



## Stream

  


## Duration

1hr20mins 

## Song Credit

_bad reputation_ by joan jett and the blackhearts 

## Downloads

  * [MP3 (56MB)](http://lunchy.parakaproductions.com/yoi/mari.mp3)

  


♥ ♥ ♥  
Kudos and Comments much appreciated.

| 

cover cobbled together by myself  
  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Thank you forochel, for writing screamingly funny prose and having blanket permission! 
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](http://lunchee-pods.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/lunchee_pods)


End file.
